Travelin' Soldier
by SpreadLoveNotAids
Summary: Songifc. Travelin' Soldier by the Dixie Chicks. Jasper and Rosalie met at a cafe/restraunt thing, and Jasper was a soldier. They know their love will last forever.Ten years after Jasper's announced dead, they meet again. This time forever lasts.J/R,A/E.


Rosalie P.O.V.

_Two days past eighteen_  
><em>He was waiting for the bus in his army green<em>  
><em>Sat down in a booth in a cafe there<em>

I was working the same boring job as any other day, when I saw him. He was a soldier, I wasn't going to take to much time on serving him before the rest of the customers, but everybody else was served. Probably waiting for someone, or something, has to be, being in a crappy place like this. The place has barely got but five people. I walked over and decided to serve him. I cleared my throat to get his attention. I noticed his blonde hair, his shockingly green eyes, with a kind of wry smile.

_"Can I get you anything?"_I forced out, before I could start to really gaze at him.

_Gave his order to a girl with a bow in her hair_  
><em>He's a little shy so she gives him a smile<em>  
><em>And he said would you mind sittin' down for a while<em>

_"Uh, no thanks,"_He speaks a little quiet, and I barely catch his southern accent, and I give him a smile. _"You know what, actually, would you mind sitting here and talking to me?"_He gives me a smile.

_And talking to me,_  
><em>I'm feeling a little low<em>  
><em>She said I'm off in an hour and I know where we can go<em>

_"In an hour my shift will be over, I think I know a place we could go."_I smile, and he returns it.

_"Sure."_He answers.

1 hour later...

_So they went down and they sat on the pier_  
><em>He said I bet you got a boyfriend but I don't care<em>  
><em>I got no one to send a letter to<em>  
><em>Would you mind if I sent one back here to you<em>

_"So, you problably have a boyfriend, but I don't have anyone to send a letter to, could I send one back to you?"_He asked, as we sat in silence looking over the edge of the cliffs, it was really the only good view of the beach in Forks, technically we were in La Push, but it was in Forks, so it didn't matter.

_"Actually I'd love that, because I don't have anyone. And your really sweet."_I smiled, and he does, too.

_"Thanks."_He replied, and we spent the time we had getting to know each other.

_I cried_  
><em>Never gonna hold the hand of another guy<em>  
><em>Too young for him they told her<em>  
><em>Waitin' for the love of a travelin' soldier<em>  
><em>Our love will never end<em>  
><em>Waitin' for the soldier to come back again<em>  
><em>Never more to be alone when the letter said<em>  
><em>A soldier's coming home<em>

Tears streamed down my face as I said goodbye to him for now. And maybe ever. _"Jasper, I'll never touch another guy, I swear."_I felt and heard the break in my voice as I said his name.

_"I know, Rose. I'll be okay. I love you."_He said, and gave me a hug and a quick kiss.

_"I love you, too."_I felt more tears come when I knew he was gone.

_So the letters came from an army camp_  
><em>In California then Vietnam<em>  
><em>And he told her of his heart<em>  
><em>It might be love and all of the things he was so scared of<em>  
><em>He said when it's getting kinda rough over here<em>  
><em>I think of that day sittin' down at the pier<em>  
><em>And I close my eyes and see your pretty smile<em>  
><em>Don't worry but I won't be able to write for awhile<em>

_"Rosalie!"_My mom yelled up to me. I ran downstairs, and she handed me to letters, and I knew they were from Jasper.

I read them, he told he thought of me and him at the cliffs, that I had a pretty smile. He also told me it might take awhile for his next letter, but not to worry. But I couldn't help it.

_I cried  
>Never gonna hold the hand of another guy<br>Too young for him they told her  
>Waitin' for the love of a travelin' soldier<br>Our love will never end  
>Waitin' for the soldier to come back again<br>Never more to be alone when the letter said  
>A soldier's coming home<em>

I waited for him to come back and was relieved when I knew he was. We spent our time together, and I introduced him to my parents and my sister. I met his mom, he never had a dad. I told he didn't have to explain his life to me, and he just gave me a smile.

_"Rose, I'll love you forever_."He told me, when we went down to the beach, near the water.

_"And I'll love you, forever, too, Jasper_."I returned his smile, as he had an arm around my shoulder, and I was leaning into him.

_One Friday night at a football game_  
><em>The Lord's Prayer said and the Anthem sang<em>  
><em>A man said folks would you bow your heads<em>  
><em>For a list of local Vietnam dead<em>  
><em>Crying all alone under the stands<em>  
><em>Was a piccolo player in the marching band<em>  
><em>And one name read but nobody really cared<em>  
><em>But a pretty little girl with a bow in her hair<em>

_"This Friday, I'd like to ask you all to bow your heads for a local Vietnam soldier who died. Jasper Whitlock."_The announcers words echoed in my head, as I cried in the stands, after hours.

_"Rosie, I tried to tell you, you were too young."_My mom's voice was soft as she hugged me tightly.

Ten years later...

_I cried  
>Never gonna hold the hand of another guy<br>Too young for him they told her  
>Waitin' for the love of a travelin' soldier<br>Our love will never end  
>Waitin' for the soldier to come back again<br>Never more to be alone when the letter said  
>A soldier's coming home<em>

I was eighteen, have been since I became a vampire. I would've been dead right now, if Carlisle Cullen hadn't saved me. He'd also tried to get his son Edward to give me a chance, and being the mind reader he was, Edward told Carlisle about my promise to someone else, that I'd never touch another guy, that way. Soon after I became part of the family, we met a a hunter, being mauled by a bear, a girl, who'd been traveling with a blonde guy, whose hair reminded me so much of Jasper's making me miss him more, saved the hunter and had Carlisle turned him. She introduced herself as Alice Cullen, told us about searching for us, and that she was a psychic.

_"And your, Rosalie Hale, right?"_She asked, staring straight at me, with a smile, the guy seemed to tense at the question.

_Chorus: I cried_  
><em>Never gonna hold the hand of another guy<em>  
><em>Too young for him they told her<em>  
><em>Waitin' for the love of a travelin' soldier<em>  
><em>Our love will never end<em>  
><em>Waitin' for the soldier to come back again<em>  
><em>Never more to be alone when the letter said<em>  
><em>A soldier's coming home<em>

_"Yeah, I am."_I said, and at my answer, or voice I couldn't tell which, the man's head seemed to leave the ground for the first time, as his red eyes met my gold ones, and I felt happiness fill through me as I realized who it was._"Jasper?"_My voice was unsure._"I thought you were dead."_I said.

_"Maria, she and her two partners turned me, and forced me to fight for her in her army. I was used to kill the newborns after she was done with them, and it was gruesome."_He seemed to be remembering something, as I noticed his scars, they weren't all the same size, but there were about a million.

_"Are you okay?"_I asked, knowing that it was pointless because if he wasn't he wouldn't be here. He and I had stepped over to each other, as he grabbed my hands.

_"Yes,"_He gave a chuckle, _"Especially now. I met Alice and she told me I seemed lonely. I was at the same restraunt we first met, and she said she might be able to help me find someone. Told me she knew I was missing someone, and she knew it was you."_He said, with a smile, and I returned it.

_"I love you, Jasper. Never ever leave me again."_I said, and his smile disappeared, to a serious expression.

_"Never, I swear."_He said, as he hugged me tightly.

**Okay, so I wanted to do a random pairing, and I never really did a story on these two together. The song just seemed kinda right and well yeah. So please review and thank you to all of you readers and future readers or reviewers. Hope You Enjoyed It(: THANX(:**

*** : Charlee : ***


End file.
